prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS42
Welcome back! Michiru and Kaoru!! is the 42nd episode of the season Futari wa Precure Splash Star. Synopsis The Cures have restored the 6 fountains, but the celebration wasn't long. Goyan came and stole the Carafe, reviving Karehan and Moerumba. Princess Filia said for them to go to the Land of Greenery. She opened the portal, and everyone returned. Cures and mascots fell near the Sky Tree, but Princess Filia didn't. Then a strange light ball flew near Korone. Meanwhile, at Dark Fall, Goyan has rebuilt his home, and showed it to sleeping Michiru and Kaoru, who didn't answered. Later, Saki and Mai missed Princess FIlia, and decided to search for her. Evening, at Saki's home, Moop, Foop, Flappy and Saki were looking at the map, thinking where to search for the princess, when Korone came. The mascots asked fir his help, and Korone started talking, saying, that he'll give tem his helping paw. He said, that Princess Filia is safe, and they don't need to worry about it. At Dark Fall, Goyan reports his success to Akudaikan, showing all the villains revived. But Akudaikaan scolded him for not catching the Princess. Later, at Sky Tree, Korone showed them, that Princess Filia is inside of him. AFter using her powers, she can't materialise her own body until they get the Carafe back. Then Karehaan and Dorodoron came.Saki and Mai transformed to Bloom and Egret. Sadly, Karehaan and Dorodoron were stronger, because they were influenced with the power of the Land of Fountains and power of destruction too. Princess Filia said, that the 2 of them can't battle them alone. Then Moop and Fuup gave them Spiral Ring Set. Karehaan and Dorodoron kept asking where is the Princess, but Bloom and Egret didn't said a word. Then Dorodoron used his web to tie Pretty Cure's hands. Korone wanted to help Saki, because she saved him back then, but Filia said to don't do that. Then she said for everyone to combine their powers, even if there's 1% chance, they must try it. Moop and Fuup gave their powers to Princess, and they started doing something. Meanwhile, Goyan, a his house, was watching the battle from the black mass of the carafe. Then Moop and Fuup's power reached Filia in Korone. The black mass in Carafe became 2 light balls. They fell from the cliff and almost reached the water. Just a little bit more. Then Dorodoron strenghtened his net, making Bloom and Egret more hurt. The girls said, that they won't give up. Michiru and Kaoru heard Saki and Mai's voices. They woke up, opened their eyes, and talked with each other, but couldn't move. Then Bloom and Egret jumped, cutting the web. They fighted again, not giving up. Michiru and Kaoru heard their voices, and decided to no give up too. They combined their powers. Moop, Fuup and Princess Filia tried again. The 2 balls fell down, giving powers to Michiru and Kaoru. The 2 emerged from the water, surprising Goyan, and flew to the side of the Cures. Karehaan and Goyan were about to defeat Pretty Cure, when Michiru and Kaoru came. They said, that they came to help Pretty Cure. They said, that they didn't forgot their creator Akudaikaan, but they have their own wish - to see the Fountain of Sky revived. Then they used their powers,removing Goyan's symbol from Karehaan. He said, that his powers were nulified. Bloom and Egret used Spiral Heart Splash, defeating Karehaan. Dorodoron retreated. Then Goyan's head appeared and instead of spirits, little Goyan's heads were running away. Then Saki and Mai started crying, welcoming Michiru and Kaoru back. Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Stubs Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Goyan *Kiryuu Kaoru *Kiryuu Michiru Secondary Characters *Korone Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Stubs